


Make me dizzy

by madsinwonderland



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty runs away, Bughead Children, Choni also included, Domestic Bughead, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead has a new girlfriend, Veggie also included, dad jughead, mom betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/pseuds/madsinwonderland
Summary: Betty, Jughead, and their newborn baby girl Julia were the picture perfect family. However, behind the smiles, Betty wasn’t coping. Motherhood was tough on her, and she didn’t know to manage. She packed a bag and left in the middle of the night, leaving nothing but a note. For sixteen years Jughead and Julia heard nothing, when suddenly Betty is back.





	Make me dizzy

At first they were happy. After dating for 4 years and getting married in college, Betty and Jughead couldn't be happier. It wasn't until Betty and Jughead had their daughter, Julia, that things started to change. Betty was struggling. It wasn't that she didn't love Julia, she loved Julia more than words could explain, but she was struggling. She didn't think she was doing a good job, she thought she was failing her. Betty and Jughead's marriage was starting to suffer. They always fought.

Everyone else was completely oblivious to what was going on. Everyone kept seeing them as a picture perfect couple. 

Betty couldn't handle it. When Julia was four months old, Betty packed a bag in the middle of the night. She scribbled a note, and left. Jughead was worried when he woke up the next morning and Betty wasn't in bed beside him. He checked Julia's nursery, she wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, still wasn't there. He was about to call the cops, when he saw a note on the kitchen counter. 

 

**_Jughead,_ **

**_I'm sorry that I had to leave. I'm not ready to be a mom, I'm not sure if I ever will be._ **

**_I want you to know that I love you, and that I'll miss you. I love Julia too, please tell her that._ **

**_I hope that one day I'll be able to see you again, but please don't wait for me._ **

**_I love you Jughead, I hope you love me too._ **

**_\- Betty_ **

 

Jughead tried to call Betty, but the robotic voice on the other end of the phone said that the number was no longer in use. Jughead felt his world crumbling down. He blamed himself. He wanted to find her. He couldn't live without her. He had too, of course. He had Julia to look after. 

It was lonely in the beginning. He was so used to having Betty near by. He longed for the times when they were all happy. He hated that he and Betty were fighting. He tried so hard to keep the peace between them. He knew Betty was struggling, and he tried so hard to help her. But in the end that wasn't enough. 

Jughead was beginning to struggle, but he had Julia, and that made it better. For several years, it was just the two of them. Julia would ask about her mom all the time. Julia struggled not having a mom. Mother's days were always tough. Even though it was rough, they had each other.

Jughead had his friends and family to help him out, he wasn't alone.

_Toni gave Julia "the talk"._

_Veronica took Julia shopping for her middle school graduation dress._

_Cheryl helped decorate Julia's room._

He was grateful for everyone around him. 

He missed Betty everyday. He always felt angry at Betty for leaving. He tried not too, but he couldn't help it. She was missing out on everything in Julia's life. She missed her first steps, her first words, her first day of school. It was her fault that she was missing out, he thought to himself. He was so proud of Julia. He loved her more than anybody in the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of Make me dizzy. This first chapter is only going to be short, but chapters will be longer from now on.


End file.
